


Boss Time

by 4HWStan



Category: WWE
Genre: #Gip, #intersex Sasha Banks, Dom Sasha Banks, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4HWStan/pseuds/4HWStan
Summary: An intersex Sasha Banks goes around basically Fucking most of the women’s locker room





	1. Bayley

**Author's Note:**

> Sasha wears different gear to not show off her “little” friend

Sasha’s POV  
———————

I walk back into the locker room I shared with Bayley because of the whole “Boss N Hug connection” thing “Hey Sash” bayley says waving to me while taking off her ring gear while I grin “Hey bay” I say sitting down on a bench near my things.

“I’ll be back in a few I’m gunna go take a shower” she says with standing infront of me completely naked and I gulp while nodding covering the bulge that was starting to form in my pants.

 She smirks knowingly and turns walking towards the showers ‘and people call her innocent’ I think to myself standing up and taking my clothes off ‘Well let’s see how innocent she really is’ I think once again walking to the showers after her.

“Hey bay” I whisper while shes facing away from me so I push her against the closest wall and she gasps lightly “you think you can get away with teasing me like that?” I ask and pushing my front to her back the best I could with the whole height difference and she shakes her head feeling my erection against her ass.

“Tell me bay, what if I just left you like this?” I ask rubbing my fingers down her body slowly “What if I left you all hot and bothered?” I ask as my fingers meet her entrance and she whimpers “I- I don’t know Sasha” she whispers and I smirk “tell me what you want sweetheart” I say and she shivers slightly “please?” She asks.

“Please what?” I ask rubbing her clit and she gasps “P-please Fuck me?” She asks and grin “as you wish” I say entering her from behind causing a big moan to escape her mouth and a groan to escape mine “fuck your so tight” I say picking up the pace and she moans louder.

“Tell me bay...who owns you?” I ask tugging her hair back and kissing her neck “F-fuck” she say and I slam into her causing her to let out a low cry “Who do you belong to?” I ask continueing to slam into her “Y-you do Sasha” she says pushing back onto me and I moan.

“Damn right you do” I say pounding into her as hard as I can “S-Sash...I’m g-gunna” she was saying but I cut her off “go ahead sweetheart” I say continueing to pound “Fu-Fuck” she says cumming and I groan pulling out and cumming.

“T-That was amazing” she say and I grin “I know” I say and she laughs “now...give me a minute and we can take an actual shower” she says and I nod taking a step back while she stumble she back away from the wall.

‘One down 8 more to go’


	2. Alexa Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Alexa’s Turn

Sasha’s POV  
———————

I’m walking down one of the basically abandoned hallways at raw when I see a familiar short blonde “Little miss bliss” I say mockingly and she looks up from her phone with a glare.

“What do you want Banks?” Alexa asks with a bitch attitude “for you to cut that bitch attitude” I growl and she smirks walking up to me wrapping one arm around my neck and the other she uses to grips the my shirt pulling me closer “Make.Me” she says pausing between each word.

I let a low growl out basically slamming her into the wall not enough to hurt her but enough to get my message thru as I start to roughly kiss her neck leaving marks causing her to moan “fuck! I need I make you angry like this more often” she says running her hands thru my hair as I take off her shirt along with her bra and start to kiss down her chest swirling my toungue on her right nippel causing her to gasp.

She starts to unbuckle my pants as I move onto the left nipple she pulls down my pants along with my boxers and starts rubbing my erection causing me to moan an start to take off her pants.

I finally take off her pants slipping one hand into her panties and inserting a finger into her while she gasps which turns into a moan “now tell me.... are you gunna talk to me like that again?” I ask fingering her slowly.

“N-no” She whimpers “No what?” I ask going slower causing her to groan “No Daddy” she says and I grin “well I was expecting boss but I kinda like daddy” I say pulling her panties down all the way getting on my knees and eating her out.

“Oh fuck Sasha!” She yells and I pull my head back “You need to be quiet goddess. We may be alone but someone can still hear you” I say and she nods and I smirk sticking two fingers into her.

“F-fuck D-daddy justt like that” she whispers and I smile kissing up her body to her mouth in which she returns kissing me full force as I pound my fingers into her “Can I cum daddy?” She asks pulling away as I nod as she exploads on my fingers.

“Now Banks....show me if Bayley was telling the truth” she says and I raise an eyebrow licking my fingers clean “Just...fuck me. Please?” She asks with a groan and I nod sliding into her entrance “t-thanks you” She says as I go faster she starts moaning.

“Shh” i say kissing her again as I pound into her and she moans into my mouth “I’m gunna cum” she says and I bite her lip “not yet” I growl out and she whimpers nodding.

After about five more minutes of pounding her she starts to shake slightly “Pl-please daddy...can I cum?” She asks and I nod as she cums on me as I try to pull out but she pulls me closer and holds me in place “uh uh inside me please daddy? I’m on the pill” she whispers into the crook of my neck causing me to bite my lip and nod cuming deep insde her.

“Ok Bayley was right” she says going me a lazy peck on the mouth as I pull out “never in my life did I think I would see you so submissive” I say with a smirk and she glares at me.

“Ok ok” I say as i pulling my boxers along with my pants up

‘2 down 7 more to go’


End file.
